The First Face of Phoebe
by Summers-Girl
Summary: This is about little Phoebe's return to the past after the episode Three Faces of Phoebe. What is everybody's reaction to her babbling on about the future? And will Prue wonder why she wasn't there? One shot


The Three Faces Of Phoebe (The missing part of the Charmed Episode when little Phoebe returns to 1985) 

Ten-year-old Phoebe looked down at the old woman on the floor. It upset Phoebe to look at the dead woman, but she couldn't tear her eyes away. Morbid fascination her Grandmother called it. Then, suddenly Phoebe felt herself fading away. It didn't feel the same as when Leo took her away from the bad man before. It just felt as those she was ceasing to be where she was. Everyone around her was fading. Then suddenly everything went black. She shut her eyes tightly. The darkness under her eyelids was better than the darkness enveloping her.

She opened one eye warily, then seeing familiar surroundings she opened the other. She was still in the conservatory. But everyone who was there a moment ago was gone. She was all alone. Then she heard the bang of the front door and Prue flounced into the conservatory and flopped dramatically into the wicker chair.

Phoebe ran over to the oldest sister, desperately eager to tell her everything she'd seen and where she'd been.

"Prue!" she jumped into the place next to her. Prue looked over impatiently.

"Look. Phoebe. I'm not in the mood. Andy's parents are going away tomorrow. And they're taking Andy with them! They won't even let him stay at home alone. What am I going to do? They'll be away for like a week!" Phoebe rolled her eyes. Her fifteen-year-old sister had been dating Andy Trudeau for 6 weeks and she was already obsessed. The day Phoebe found they were going out, she began to tease Prue about how they would get married, but Prue didn't seem to mind this teasing so Pheebs promptly gave up.

"Look. Prue. I don't care. You have absolutely _no _idea what happened to me today."

"You didn't eat all the brownies did you? Last time you were this hyper I didn't even get a crumb."

"No. Just listen to me!" Prue raised a sceptical eyebrow at her youngest sibling. She was only ten after all so Prue decided to humour her.

"Fine. What?"

"Well you know Grams always talked about magic?" Prue prevented herself from letting out a snort of laughter. Grams was constantly telling them how magic was real, anything was possible, blah, blah, blah. Prue knew it was just kid's stuff and the stories had always terrified Piper, but Phoebe she'd be taken in by it-hook, line and sinker.

"Yes…" Prue humoured patiently.

"It's all true!"

"I know Phoebe." Prue sighed. When would Phoebe stop trying to convert her? She got up and headed towards the dining room to head to the parlour. She'd left a fashion magazine in there somewhere. Phoebe followed her.

"I'm serious Prue! I went to the future! And I saw me all grown-up and my future husband-he was my prince! And I saw Piper with her husband! He took me on a trip! It was so cool! And then there was a cousin Paige who looked a lot like you except she had brown eyes…" Prue found her Magazine. July 85 it was labelled at the top. So it was month old? Who cares? At least it was something interesting to look at. That is once Phoebe stopped babbling. She'd been talking a rush since Prue came in. What was she talking about? The future?

"And did you see me?" Prue asked kindly. She'd play along. After all, it was her baby sister. A puzzled look crossed Phoebe's face

"Nope. Not at all. It was odd really. I didn't see you once. And no one would talk about you." Phoebe answered honestly, recalling past events or rather future events. Prue got annoyed. She was her little sister and she loved her, but she'd humoured her long enough. I mean she wasn't even in this little fantasy thank you Phoebe.

"Okay. You can stop now Pheebs. I know you're making it up. So just go to your room or something." She walked into the living room and found a comfy spot on the sofa and opened her magazine. To her annoyance Phoebe followed her and continued to babble on about the 'future'. Prue got really annoyed. She just wanted to read her magazine. She didn't usually stoop this low, but to get Phoebe off her back while she was in this annoying 'future' mode…well, she'd do anything. Prue put down her magazine and took a deep breath.

"GRAMS!" Phoebe looked shocked.

"What are you shouting Grams for?"

"To get _you_ off my back!" She got up and started searching through the house. "Grams!" she continued to shout while Phoebe followed her. Piper came down the stairs clearly annoyed. She flicked her ponytail behind her back and put her hands on her hips as she stood on the stairs.

"Prue, will you stop with the shouting? I'm trying to study."

"Yeah Prue." Phoebe joined in. Anything to stop Prue shouting Grams for no apparent reason. Whenever anyone shouted for Grams Phoebe always felt she'd done something wrong.

"What are you shouting for anyway?" Piper asked her elder sister.

"To get Phoebe off my back. She's making up a load of stuff about the future."

"I'm _not_ making it up! It's true!" Phoebe argued and she hurried to tell Piper about it. Half way through, after mentioning about Piper's husband, Prue shouted for their Grandmother again. Penny came down the stairs in a rush a few seconds later. She was pocketing a key.

"What is Prue? Stop shouting the house down."

"It's Phoebe…" Prue started, but Piper interrupted.

"Where did you come from Grams? I was upstairs and you definitely weren't on that floor."

"Of course I was dear, you just probably didn't see me. Now what is all this racket about?"

"It's Phoebe. She won't leave me alone. She keeps making up all this stuff about the future. Which I'm not even in! Just this cousin 'Paige'" Prue's Grandmother's eyes widened immensely at this and Prue wondered why. Grams knew all about Phoebe's imaginings. Why should this one shock her?

"What about the future?" Penny asked carefully.

"I went there Grams! I did! They won't believe me." Penny led all three of her granddaughters into the dining room and sat them at the table. She then sat next to Phoebe who turned to her. She held her hands.

"Phoebe," She asked carefully. "What was it that happened? What did you see?"

"Well I was upstairs in my room, when I suddenly went away and then I was back. But in the attic."

"See! She's making it up!" Prue exclaimed. "We all know the attic's blocked up."

"Shush Prue! Go on Phoebe."

"Well there were all these strange people there. Three women, two men and an old woman. I was scared so I tried to climb out the window, but they made me feel safe and took me downstairs. I still stayed away though. I remembered what you said about strangers Grams. But it was weird 'coz it was this house, but just with different people in it."

"And what were the people like honey?"

"Well, that was the thing. One of them pointed out one of the women and said it was Piper all grown up. She looked like Piper. She was pretty." Penny grew more concerned; there was something that definitely smelled of magic about this.

"And there was this cousin. Who looked like Prue, but with brown eyes? She was called Paige." Penny nearly choked with shock. But no it couldn't be. It began with P; she looked like Prue…Patty…Sam…

"And then there was this man. He was Piper's husband!" Phoebe giggled as she looked at 13-year-old Piper blushing. "He was nice. He took me somewhere and I got covered in blue lights when we went away."

"Blue lights?" Penny exclaimed and before she could stop herself she threw a look at Piper. Trust her to follow in her Mother's footsteps. Well, she guessed one day a few of the elder's rules would be changed by Halliwells. It was inevitable. They broken hundreds already.

Piper jumped. Why did Grams look at her like that? It was Phoebe's imagination not hers. What had she done wrong?

"Yeah," Phoebe continued. "And then I found out the person pointing everyone out was me! And then I saw my fiancée. He was my Prince-I knew it. And he saved me from a very bad man."

"A bad man?" Penny questioned. This was the ultimate question. It would tell her whether this was another stage in Phoebe's wild imagination or whether she had really travelled to the future.

"Yeah, he didn't look nice at all. And he threw things. Like balls of glowing stuff. My prince jumped in front of me. Then…I think…I fainted" Penny sighed. It was obvious a memory spell would have to be made or something. Which means she'd have to take Phoebe to the attic. Yet, since a memory enchantment was to be cast, she realized it really didn't matter.

"Come with me Phoebe. I want to show you something." As she was on the stairs she heard Piper whispering.

"Do you think she really went to the future? That's kinda scary. But cool. I wonder what my husband's like."

"I wonder why I wasn't there!" Prue fumed. Penny sighed. They needed a dose too.

"You two as well! Come on." She heard them follow her. There was a silence and Penny was lost in her thoughts. Paige was there but Prue wasn't. Oh God. She looked at Prue's 15-year-old face and shuddered about what horrors were in store for her.

They reached the attic door.

"What are we doing here Grams?" Piper asked but Penny didn't answer. She merely took out the key and unlocked the door. When she stepped inside the three eagerly followed. They didn't even know they _could_ come up here.

"Wow! Grams why did you say it was blocked up? I mean you clearly knew it wasn't." Prue was asking as the three sisters looked around. Penny didn't answer but headed to the book of shadows. Out of instinct she starting flicking threw the pages telekinetically with a casual wave. As she was flicking she suddenly realized her Granddaughters had stopped chattering away. She looked up, while still telekinetically flipping through the pages, to see all three staring at her in shock. She looked down at her hand magically turning the pages and immediately stopped.

"Oh. Sorry." She started to turn the pages the normal way. No need to freak them out too much. Although Phoebe seemed to be taking it all in her stride. She came to the page she was looking for. A potion. It would induce sleep and when the person woke up they would have no memory of the event. She would need to do a separate potion for each of them. Each with a specific slip of paper thrown in describing the memory to be erased.

Piper hadn't a clue what was going on as she saw her grams expertly throw herbs together into a pan on the table in the middle of the attic. Considering what was going on, she thought a cauldron might have been more appropriate than a pan.

Prue couldn't believe it. Grams had taken Phoebe seriously and now after what she'd seen so was Prue. Talk about a world being turned upside down. Would her life ever be the same? How could she keep this from Andy? How could they carry on having a relationship? She sat down in a chair as she watched Phoebe flick through the Book. She'd wasted no time in nosying.

Penny finished each potion and beckoned the three over. She laughed at little at Phoebe's eagerness. She could barely tear herself away from the book.

"That book was in the future too. The future me was using it. Do you think that brought me there?" She carried to chattering on, but Penny soon shoved a spoonful of the potion into Phoebe's mouth. She then did the same with the separate potions for Piper and Prue. After a few seconds the three looked dozy and they fell to the floor asleep. She sighed a sigh of relief. That was that done with. She then set to carrying each of them (telekinetically of course) to there beds. They'd wake up after a refreshing sleep with no memory of the past magical events at all. Penny would make sure to add a magical lock to the attic door just in case though.


End file.
